


Roxy [Monsterfucking]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, Cheatcodes, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Monsters, Other, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), Teratophilia, Video Game Mechanics, Voyeurism, harvesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:sburb monsters but theres certain crafting materials you have to get from them alive wink wink
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 9





	Roxy [Monsterfucking]

Alpha Kids winning the war by losing the battle. After all, their session has no consorts and everything is leveled stupidly high. Mining for grist is just not viable considering the amount of effort and danger it holds to beat them down physically.

However. Dirk and Roxy, in an idle moment on her planet, hunker down and examine what fragments of code and stone can be found among the graves left behind by her dead consorts. It takes days to decipher, because their session isn’t fully native. They don’t intrinsically understand what is, essentially, a dead language.

Finally. It all comes together. A new strategy is adopted, with Jane and Jake raising skeptical eyebrows on a clearly suicidal mission. That is, until Roxy rolls onto her stomach to present her ass upon landing a few hits on a creature mostly skeletal with taut skin. Eagerly, it unsheathes a cock that looks healthier than anything else in this wasteland and, with her guidance, fucks into her pussy.

“ _That_ — Dirk, we have to help her! She’s in distress here!” Jake splutters, stayed by a hand on his chest. The monstrous thing screws into Roxy for a minute more before snarling as it pumps her gut full of a dark ooze. She reaches back to roll her fingers over her clit as the menace pulls free and wanders off, peaceable despite multiple targets standing nearby.

Dirk crouches behind her, fingers cupped as she pushes every drop into his waiting hands. Jane’s shock is palpable when a digital readout appears over his head, listing the amount of raw grist collected and what types are available from their opponent of choice.

“Copulation fluids are just grist. The Game correlates any monster secretion with blood, thus defeat, so—”

At that point, neither can get their clothes off fast enough. Roxy snorts loudly. “Toooold you! Everyone takes a demonstration over your _technical explanation_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626984776151203840/sburb-monsters-but-theres-certain-crafting)


End file.
